peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxas Pan (Version 2)
Roxas Pan and Axel/Lea takes Shizuku, Namine, Tai, Kari, Charmy, Agumon, Gatomon, and Sonic's group to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Kralahome, Admiral Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder, and their band of naughty pirates. Peter Pan: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra with Roxas: Axel/Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3; His main attire consists a black tanktop with red flame designs on the bottom, khaki pants, white wristbands with a red stripe in the center, and black and red shoes) Tinker Bell: Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extras with Daisy: Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Shizuku (Whisper of the Heart) Extra with Shizuku: Namine (Kingdom Hearts 3) John Darling: Tai Kamiya (Digimon Season 1) Michael Darling: Kari Kamiya (Digimon Season 1) Extras with Tai and Kari: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; He'll have his bee suit-wearing teddy bear), Agumon, and Gatomon (Digimon) Babysitters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Nana Darling: Heen (Howl's Moving Castle) George Darling: Suzumu Kamiya (Digimon; Tai and Kari’s dad) Mary Darling: Yuuko Kamiya (Digimon; Tai and Kari’s mom) Captain Hook: The Kralahome (The King and I (1999)) Extra with the Kralahome: Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever; Unlike the Kralahome, he won't be afraid of Riley, despite that he got bitten by her) Mr. Smee: Master Little (The King and I (1999)) Extras with Master Little: Popple (Mario and Luigi series; He'll turn good in the sequel), Puppetmon (Digimon), and Team Rocket (Pokemon; Same with Popple) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Riley the Crocodile (OC character) Kralahome's Pet: Fuu the Black Dragon (The King and I (1999)) Lost Boys: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Rasputin the Mad Frog, Napoleon Bonafrog, Attila the Frog, and Genghis Frog (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Tiger Lily: Giselle (Enchanted) Extra with Giselle: Robert Phillip (Enchanted) Indian Chief: Kerchak (Tarzan; As an anthro gorilla and Giselle's dad) Indians: Kerchak's apes (Tarzan; As anthro gorillas) Mermaids: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy (Winx Club; In their Sirenix forms), Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power) (They'll threat Shizuku and Namine nicely) Pirates: Hades, Pain, Panic (Hercules), Yokai/Professor Callahan (Big Hero 6), Mr. Swackhammer, the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; Same with Popple for the Nerdlucks/Monstars), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and the Common Cold (Codename: Kids Next Door) Pirate who gets killed off: Wacky Weasel (Bonkers; He'll get eaten by Fuu as punishment for drunkenly calling the Kralahome a Clownfish and Vicious a Darkfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Kamiya Family and Friends (Version 2) Chapter 2: Meeting Roxas Pan and Axel/Lea/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Kralahome, Admiral Vicious, their Pirates, and Riley the Crocodile/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Turtles and Frogs/Daisy Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Human Gorilla Tribe Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Giselle and Robert Chapter 7: The Kralahome and Vicious' New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Made the Human Gorilla Brave/The Kralahome and Vicious Trick Daisy Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by the Kralahome, Vicious, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Roxas Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Roxas Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter 1: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Roxas Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Roxas Pan (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Roxas Pan (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Roxas Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Roxas Pan 3: Super Paper Adventure Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies